


Earworm

by Holladay Street (street)



Series: Weirdly Functional [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Banter, F/F, First Hook-up, Friends to Lovers, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Oral Sex, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street/pseuds/Holladay%20Street
Summary: Before the visit they would later name Saint Strap-ons Day, before 'I love you' or signing their first lease, before the ring Emily hated so much she thought Kelley was pranking her (and then the ones they bought together off Etsy at 2am that they loved), there was a first time.





	Earworm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Strap In. I've been so sweetly overwhelmed by the feedback on that series - I hope I can continue to do it justice here.  
Dedicated to [becarefulcontentspriceless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becarefulcontentspriceless) and [Little_Ditty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ditty/pseuds/Little_Ditty) \- their enthusiasm about hair pulling was exactly the positive reinforcement my smut creativity needed.
> 
> This is song fic, in as much that Kelley has _My House_ by Flo Rida stuck in her head for the entire story. (It's playing on some woso insta story I watched, and I've been associating it with these two for weeks.)

Kelley had a song running through her head - an 'earworm', her sister always called it - when she woke up in the cool pre-dawn light. 

_Welcome to my house / baby take control now / we can't even slow down / we don't have to go out_

It had been playing last night. Spilling from a club out onto the street and into the shadows where everything started. Where the rough brick pressed into the backs of her hands as she palmed Emily's ass. Where they swayed together, pressed so close she genuinely forgot to breath. Where they finally found each others mouths with an electric rush of first connection.

_Mi casa es tu casa so it ain't no holding back_

It was still in her head now. She'd rolled over to be the little spoon at some point and brought Emily's arm with her, cradled across her chest, fingers laced. Emily was tilted half on top of her - hips resting against Kelley's ass, thigh slid between her legs, blond hair mixing with brown across the pillow making Kelley smile as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

_ain't no holding back_

There had been no planning whatsoever - at least not for _that _night, _that _morning, _that everything _it would become.

It started after the game. Kelley was tagging along with Christen to meet up with Tobin for dinner, with the promise of a night's sleep in Tobin's guest room on a mattress that wouldn't fuck with her back like the hotel bed had last night. (There was a second implicit promise of sufficient soundproofing between the guest room and Tobin's room, but Kelley would believe that when she heard it - or, more accuracy, when she _didn't _hear anything.)

Whether planned or not, Tobin brought Lindsay and Lindsay brought Sonnet and Sonnett brought a gaggle of Aussies, and somehow a low key evening on the patio of a nice farm-to-table restaurant turned into a third round of drinks and a endless deepfried buffalo cauliflower (that _should not _have been that good) and tall stories of previous coaches. Kelley had Caitlin on one side of her and Sonnett's familiar warmth on the other, and as the night continued she sagged against Sonnett until the younger defender wrapped an arm around her to keep steady on the bench seat.

Tobin and Christen had, of course, gotten tired by the hard-partying hour of 9:30 pm. And Sonnett had offered up her place, sounding some mix of hesitant and eager as she described the magically comfortable pillows she'd ordered off an advertisement on some podcast. 

When the party broke up Sonnett waved off the offered rides. Her place was close and the night was unseasonably warm. Kelley missed a turn and ended up bumping against the other woman as they rounded a corner. "Whoa there" Sonnett muttered, sliding her arm around Kelley's shoulders again as if she needed an excuse to guide her. Kelley wrapped her arm around Sonnett's waist in return, finding hip bone with her fingers and digging in without a thought - except that she heard the other defender give a sharp intake of breath and suddenly, suddenly that sound was all she could think about.

"It was really good to see you tonight." Kelley murmured. She was rubbing her fingers hard and slow along the inward curve of Sonnett's waist - she almost couldn't help herself. "I haven't gotten to hang out with you enough this year."

Sonnett started to say something, then just nodded. 

Half a block later Sonnett asked "do you want another drink? Maybe dance a bit?" and angles her chin at a bar - doors propped open and music spilling out.

"My ankle's close to done for today" Kelley answered regretfully. "It'll get me back to your place, but I don't want to press my luck."

"Of course" Sonnett agreed hastily, hand curling to pull Kelley closer - something streak of worried or protective tracing through the movement.

"We could dance out here for a few minutes though." Kelley suggested, "Unless you were set on that drink?"

"Here is great." Sonnet smiled and her arms came around Kelley's shoulders immediately. "I mostly just wanted to be close to you. These league game visits are so weird - they're not like camp where it's normal to cuddle and stuff."

Kelley nodded agreement, sliding her hands against the other woman's ribs.

"Are you sure this is ok on your ankle?" Sonnett asked. "I really want you to be ok, to play and stuff . . . I think you're so amazing Kelley."

"Emily," Kelley pulled back to look at her, "I think you're amazing too."

Kelley had never felt petite next to Emily before, but the way she was wrapped in Emily's arms was something new. She leaned closer, already steeped in the familiar - the easy banter, that rangy body, the bright grin - but suddenly wanting unfamiliar too. She wanted Emily's arms to stray down from her shoulders to her ass. She wanted their bodies closer and moving together to the restless grinding beat coming from the club. She wanted Emily's lips . . . god, she wanted Emily's mouth against hers. It's not like she never kissed her friends (hell did she DID kiss her friends - probably more than was appropriate - loud, smacking kisses, dramaticked up for Instagram), but this was different; she wanted to taste Emily, wanted Emily's tongue in her mouth, wanted to suck kisses against that strong neck and find out what kind of noises she could pull out of Emily in response.

"Aw yeah!" Emily muttered as the music changed. "They're playing our song."

"Why the fuck is Flo Rida our song?"

"I dunno, it just feels right." Emily pulled her close. Their hips were moving together now, so close to what Kelley was hungry for. 

Kelley pressed her face against Emily's hair. She could feel familiar reckless feeling bubbling up as they moved together, could feel herself on the verge of jumping into something new and unmapped.

"Hey Critter?"

"Mm?" 

"No pressure, but since I'm staying over an all - wanna maybe hook up? You're, like, stupid hot. I can't stop thinking about it."

"Damn, Kelley, no homo but . . ."

Kelley feels herself freeze so fast it's almost whiplash. "Shit I'm so sorry, Sonnett. I guess I assumed . . . "

But then Emily is cracking up, holding Kelley away by the shoulders so she can see her face, and laughing so hard her eyes crinkle nearly closed.

"Oh my god, Kels, I can't believe you thought I was serious! _So_ homo. You _know _that. Huge homo."

"Critter, you can't joke about these things! Don't they teach you whippersnappers anything?"

"I mean, I'd like you to try and teach me a thing or two" Emily mutters, her gaze drifting down to Kelley's mouth. And that's all Kelley needs.

It's two steps to the brick wall of the club. From how they're standing it should be Kelley who ends up against it, but Kelley's steering this now. She spins them, hands slide quickly - one to guard Emily's head from bumping and the other deep in the meat of Emily's ass - she needs them close, and goddamnit it needs to happen now.

Emily makes a delicious sound as her back hits the brick - some kind of half moan, half cuss. Kelley doesn't stop to clarify, just tilts her head and bites at Emily's bottom lip until she's gasping. 

The brick is rough against the backs of Kelley's hands. Little pinpricks on delicate skin - the only thing sharp enough to still be in her awareness when their mouths finally meet for the first time - open from the start, warm and urgent and tasting of mixed drinks and eagerness.

_Play that music too loud / Show me what you do now_

"Wake up, Pumpkin. I wanna make out with you some more." Kelley murmured, half into her pillow, as Emily muttered sleepy morning noises and ran her hand across Kelley's stomach.

"Mm, yeah." Emily agreed, nuzzling the back of Kelley's neck, dropping kisses there and then pushing up on one elbow to kiss Kelley's ear and jaw and the corner of her mouth. "How're you still such a hottie when you have morning breath, Kel? I don't understand."

"It's my secret - don't try to understand." Kelley giggled, snuggling back. "Did you sleep well?"

"No, I kept waking up to snuggle you more. All your fault." said Emily decisively, hand finding Kelley's V-lines. "So hot."

Chat subsided after that. Kelley tangled their legs together as Emily explored. She felt Emily go from lips to tongue and teeth on the back of her neck - biting along her traps and running damp lines up to her hairline.

"I can't believe we didn't even get all our clothes off last night" Emily finally said. They'd gotten down to underwear and sports bras but - miraculously - had fallen asleep with those still on.

"Well we had an _awful lot _of ground to cover." Kelley replied, rocking her ass up against Emily's hips. "It took me at least half an hour to put all those hickies on your abs."

"Yeah . . . yeah." was the only response. Kelley couldn't tell if Emily was agreeing with her point, or encouraging her movement.

Kelley found Emily's hand where it was tracing her ribs, and urged it up under her sports bra. Emily cupped it around Kelley's breast murmuring "oh fuck, fuck yeah goddamn" as she gently felt the weight of it and started pinching Kelley's nipple against her palm with her thumb.

_We done this before / So you come on in_

She was rolling her ass against Emily now, still to the rhythm of the song in her head. Emily pushed back strong - almost tipping Kelley onto her belly with every roll.

"Oh fuck, keep doing that" Kelley breathed as Emily started raking short fingernails over the delicate skin between her breasts. She felt her head snap back against Emily's shoulder.

Emily tensed and pushed herself up on an elbow. "Kelley, what exactly _are_ we doing?"

Kelley gave a halfsmile. This had all felt so easy. She probably should have seen a freakout by one of them coming.

"Well, you told me outside the club that I was amazing, and then I asked you to make out with me, and then we had _the _hottest first kiss . . . since then it's all been pretty nice."

"No, I know, I mean . . . what if we fuck up?

"Well, if we fuck up so hard we can't talk to each other we'll probably need intermediaries or something. I nominate Allie - I wouldn't sic Alex on you even if . . . I don't think I could sic Alex on anybody in good conscience."

"Cool. I nominate Lindsay. She's basically my awkwardness translator now anyway." Emily replied, solemnly.

They lay in silence for a minute, Emily's fingers still softly caressing between Kelley's breasts. Finally Emily huffed and said "We're both too competitive to let it interfere with the game, even if this did all end horribly." She was smiling now - some combination of reassured and enjoying the weirdness of the topic.

"So now that we've got the disaster plan figured out . . ." Kelley started.

"Could I take your panties off?" Emily broke in.

_Welcome to my house / Baby take control now_

They only got her panties as far as her knees before Emily was exploring her - still wrapped around her, the most grabby and enthusiastic big spoon. Emily's fingers were eager and sure, pressing flat against her they found moisture, then sweeping up to work her clit. Kelley rocked back against Emily's hips, then forward against that strong hand, feeling herself go liquid as Emily glided fingers down to tease her entrance.

"Fuck, Em, it's like you've done this before."

"Mm-hm" Emily murmured smugly, biting at the tendons of Kelley's neck as she tipped her head back.

"Damn, I was looking forward to - oh fuck _right there _\- corrupting you."

Something in Emily's tone sounded genuinely hurt as she asked, "all of last night, you really thought I was a novice?"

"No, no! I just . . . a girl likes her fantasies, you know."

"Ohhhh" Emily crowed, "So you've been _fantasizing _about corrupting me! We're _definitely _talking about this later. Just FYI though, you're _years _too late - sorry. Can I put my fingers in you?"

"Fuck . . . _fuck_, yes please."

Kelley managed to shimmy her panties down to her ankles, letting her knees fall open. Emily gave a groan, stopping her work for a moment to clutch Kelley's thigh, leaving wet smears as she pulled it wider.

_Home run, slam dunk, touchdown, pass_

She was nearly to orgasm with three of Emily's fingers curled against her g-spot, when she noticed that the damn song was still in her head.

_Home run, slam dunk, touchdown, pass_

It was still there as she tasted Emily for the first time. They somehow both still had their bras on, though their panties were gone and the quilts were completely off the bed. Kelley was clinging to the broad Adidas-printed band of Emily's sports bra for dear life right now, her spine still jelly from her orgasm, as Emily spread herself open with her fingers, giving Kelley a perfect view of her rosy pink clit and moisture glinting at her entrance. Kelley hovered her mouth over Emily. Not touching - just letting the contrast of warm breath out and cold air in work their magic. Emily moaned a little and tilted her hips up.

"You're being an optimist, Chickadee" Kelley breathed. "You'll get my mouth there when I'm ready."

"Oh fuck you." Emily snipped back, before catching herself with a cackle, ". . . oh right, just did!"

Kelley laughed with her, making Emily moan again as the warm air hit her clit.

"Fuck, Kels, please?"

"Fine, fine." Kelley set her her tongue against Emily's center, then worked it slowly up to her clit, savoring the taste and delicate skin and the way Emily's moans got louder and less articulate as she circled her tongue around Emily's clit and lightly sucked.

"Oh fuck, Kels - more please."

Emily had been vocal the whole time she was fucking Kelley - muttering dirty praise and new plans for what to do next. Now one of her hands was cradling Kelley's head so she could work her hips up against Kelley's mouth.

Kelley lifted away for a second "If you're gonna have your hand there . . . "

"Is that not your thing?" Emily asked. "Sorry, I won't . . ."

"No, Nugget, it's _really _close to being _really _my thing. Could you pull my hair?"

"Oh! Sure." Emily nodded and fisted the ends of Kelley's hair around her fingers.

Kelley paused.

"Not like that, let me show you - I learned from Kate McKinnon."

"You _what?" _Emily pushed up on her elbows, keen with interest.

"Ohhh, we have a little crush do we?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "I mean, of _course_. Mostly though I need to hear this story of when the fuck she taught you sex stuff."

"Oh, not her directly - there's a YouTube video. That _would _be amazing though. Do you think she'd have a threesome with us?" Kelley asked.

"Babe, I think planning our first threesome might be a little ambitious right now since you can't even finish eating me out. Show me this hair thing and then get back to work." Emily's tone was sharp, but she was grinning.

"Oh fine!" Kelley said, grasping Emily's wrist. "Here - slide your hand up flat from my neck and get a fistfull right against my scalp. You can, um, put me wherever you want me . . . " she trailed off, hoping her tone had been suggestive but honestly already a little under the spell of Emily's secure grip in her hair.

"Oh fuck, this is so sexy babe. I know _exactly _where I want you." Emily guided Kelley down, rocking her hips up to meet Kelley's mouth and finally getting the pressure she'd been needing. "Fu_uuck_."

Kelley twined her tongue around Emily's clit and then slid it down, thrusting in just a little before gliding back to suck again, listening for reactions as she experimented. Emily started squirming as soon as her clit was in Kelley's mouth, so Kelley wrapped her arms around Emily's thighs and went for it, loving the tremble in Emily's hips, and the demanding hand heavy against her scalp and the breathy sounds she could get out of Emily ever time she broke suction to blow cool air over her clit before getting her tongue on it again.

_We can't even slow down / we don't have to go out_

"Kels I want your fingers in me. . ."

Kelley smiled around Emily's clit, and tongued at its tiny head just to feel Emily's thighs shake some more, before she freed a hand and teased her fingertips against Emily's entrance.

"Dude, Kels, _please!" _Emily was fisting her hair hard now, working her hips up with jerky little movements.

Kelley hummed with satisfaction, enjoying how the vibration of it made Emily jolt. And then she slid her fingers in - smooth, quick, and deep, hooking them against Emily's public bone and urge her up tighter against Kelley's mouth.

_Home run, slam dunk, touchdown, pass_

_Home run, slam dunk, touchdown, pass_

**Author's Note:**

> The video Kelley mentions is real - please enjoy [pre-SNL Kate as the subject of some quality instruction on hair pulling](https://youtu.be/GIZBIBdu2SU?t=526). I highly, *ahem* _highly_ recommend watching it.


End file.
